This invention relates to a finger ring adapted for use as an ornamental or health-preserving article.
The conventional finger ring has a circular hole or inner periphery. Difficulties sometimes arise in removing a ring from a finger, because the finger joints frictionally contact the inner periphery of the ring. In extreme cases, a ring can not be taken off a finger by any means, making it necessary to cut off the ring. Such event raises problems, particularly where the ring is expensive.
A ring customer being fitted for a ring inserts his or her fingers which is inserted into a ring measuring gauge and selects a ring whose inner diameter corresponds to the measured thickness of said finger. Where, however, a conventional ring having a circular hole which is bought by a user happens to have an improper gauge number, then the ring does not properly fit to the finger. In this case, the ring may be excessively tight on the finger, or, alternately, the ring may fit loosely around the finger, in which case the ring tends to move about the finger. Therefore, the conventional ring having a circular hole has the drawback that it is impossible to obtain a perfect fit within dimensional tolerance of the ring hole.